A Rush of Adrenalin
by lmiller19
Summary: My first FF! I'm an avid reader so I thought I'd give it a try! Eliot makes dinner and after nearly killing Parker, he tries to make amends with the fact that he very nearly killed his best friend. Read and review! Rating has changed! *I own NOTHING of Leverage! I just like to "borrow" the characters, but I always put them back!*
1. Chapter 1

"Parker, seriously, go away." Eliot growled at the annoying thief who was staring at him while he was chopping vegetables.

"I'm just watching you cook, what so wrong with that?!" she puppy-dog-eyed him.

"You are driving me crazy bouncing your feet off the cupboard with your bang, bang, BANG!" He pointed the knife at her then towards the door, "out. Please, let me finish, get out!""So touchy." she hopped off the counter and danced away to go bug Hardison or Sophie. Eliot got back to chopping up the vegetables and then pulled the fresh crawfish out of the refrigerator. He had found a great recipe in his Momma's recipe book he had just found in storage and wanted to try it out on the team. Eliot thought about earlier in the day when he had been with Parker doing recon and she spent the entire 6 hours demanding answers to personal questions she had no business asking. Why did she care when he lost his virginity? Some things you don't ask people, EVER. He got all of the flatware out and set it on the breakfast bar yelling to Parker to come set the table. She appeared behind him and he about slashed her with his chef's knife the way he did with the Yakuza. "Damnit Parker how many times do I have to tell you, do NOT do that?! I could have killed you before I realized it was you! Set the damn table and STOP DOING THAT!" he bellowed at shrunk back at his rage, quickly swiping the tray of dishes off the bar and gliding out into the dining room. "Shit," he thought "I really shouldn't have done that." he thought pinching the bridge of his nose. He threw the hand towel over his shoulder and took off his bandana from his forehead tying his hair back in one of Parker's elastic bands. He went to go find Parker and except for the blonde thief was sitting at the table quietly. He knew he was in trouble. Sophie glared at him while Nate and Hardison pointed up. He followed their fingers and saw the sneaky thief in the rafters, arms crossed, pouting.

"Parker come down here right now. Dinner is ready and you haven't eaten all day. And don't even think I'm coming up there after you."

She stuck her tongue out at him and flipped down from the rafters, gracefully landing in her seat. "Way to be a child Parker." He growled at her. Eliot ladled out some of his Momma's famous crawfish stew into everyone's bowls and passed around the cornbread. He eyed Parker from the other side of the table pushing around the food in her bowl. "Eat it Parker, it's not going to kill you."

"It smells funny. I don't like it." She pushed the bowl away from her and started munching on the cornbread.

"Seriously, eat it. You won't know if you don't like it until you try it." He pushed the bowl back towards her, "It's like trying to feed a toddler." He looked pointedly at Nate and Sophie.

Parker sniffed the stew and took a small spoonful and sniffed it again. "No it smells funny. It makes me nose hurt." She pushed the bowl away again.

"If you don't try it, I'm going to come down there and force feed you and you are NOT going to like it." he threatened, hackles raised.

"Ok, ok sheesh!" she glared at him. Parker took a great big heaping spoonful, eyeballed it, and put it in her mouth. She made the most horrible face she could think of and swallowed loudly. "There, not so bad." Eliot mused. Parker started clearing her throat and drinking her water fast. "Oh c'mon Parker, seriously, it's not that horrible eating crawfish. I grew up on them…ok seriously stop making those faces and coughing. I didn't poison you!" Parker was starting to a funny shade of red, shaking her head. It was almost imperceptible but her face looked like it was swelling. Oh no, oh God he thought as he leapt from his seat and was next to her in a split second. "Parker, are you allergic to shellfish?" he demanded, panicking. She clawed at her neck, anxiety colored her expression. Everyone was on their feet not sure what to do. "Parker, look at me," Eliot physically turning her head "do you have an EpiPen?" he questioned as calmly as possible. She shook her head yes but was starting to turn blue. "Point to where it is." he instructed. She looked towards the kitchen and pointed, but then started slumping in her chair.

Sophie, Nate, and Hardison sprinted towards the kitchen looking for where the thief would have hid the life saving medication. The opened every door, drawer, cupboard to no avail. Nate ran back from the kitchen with one of Eliot's long ceramic knives and shoved it into Eliot's hand. "You're going to have to cut her trachea open!"

Parker's eyes went wide as saucers and then she slid off her chair and onto the floor, Eliot catching her. He had an idea, "Open all her cereal boxes and dump them out!" He yelled to Hardison and Sophie still in the kitchen. That was the only thing in the kitchen he doesn't keep track of. It was the only logical place where someone illogical would put it. "Got it!" Hardison yelled from the kitchen running in the dinning room.

"Give it to me!" Eliot snapped at the hacker, Parker had gone completely limp in his arms. He cradled her in his arms, pulling the pen out of the case. He popped the small blue top off the yellow cylinder and jabbed her in the thigh with the medication. He held it there and promised to any god that would listen that he would never yell at her again. Eliot pulled the syringe away from her thigh and laid her on her side.

"Hardison call 911." He told the hacker calmly who stood there staring at the unconscious thief. "Now!" he bellowed. Hardison ran for his phone, dialing.

"She's going to come to in a second and try to run. We can't let her hyperventilate." Eliot instructed. Just as he finished, Parker's eyes snapped open, she took a huge deep breath and tried to get up. Eliot wrapped his strong arms around her and held her back against his chest, her arms crossed in front of her. She started heaving her chest up and down rapidly.

Eliot murmured in her ear, "Parker, sweetheart, you gotta' slow down. Feel me breathe." She grabbed his arms, trying to throw him off. "Breathe Parker." He squeezed her chest and she breathed out and slowly released setting a rhythm to match his. "Good there you go." "Sophie, please get a cold washcloth, Nate go open the door." Eliot instructed the terrified couple. Sophie was reluctant to leave but went and did as she was told. Nate came back and Hardison soon followed with Parker's bag.

"Here's her bag, man, I found this." Hardison stuck his hand in the backpack and pulled out a small black case. He unzipped it and found another EpiPen, liquid Benadryl, and an inhaler.

"Gimme that." He pointed to the pink liquid. Hardison unscrewed the top and Eliot put it to Parker's lips. She swallowed a mouthful and kept her breathing even. Eliot handed the Benadryl back and reached for the EpiPen.

Nate piped up, "She's breathing, are you going to stab her again?"

"No, but the reaction can boomerang back before the ambulance gets here." He looks at the door frustrated as the EMTs rushed in. "Took ya' long enough." he snapped at them.

"Sir, step back please, let us do our job." The small man carrying the oxygen tank said. Eliot glared at him but scooted over Parker to hold her hand on the other side so he won't be in the way. The Paramedic started checking her vitals while the EMT put the oxygen mask over her face. They asked if she could stand to get on the stretcher but before she could answer, Eliot scooped her up and gently placed her there, starting to buckle her in. "Sir, please, step…"

"Stay it again." Eliot challenged. "This is my fault. Don't tell me to step back."

"Eliot…" Parker rasped at him. She held out her hand and he instantly softened to her. "It'll be okay sweetheart." he murmured in her ear. She pulled the mask off "not…your…fault." she wheezed.

"Her BP is dropping. We gotta' get her to the hospital now." The Paramedic stressed.

"I'm riding with her." The EMT looked to the Paramedic who obliged. "Let's go."

They put the mask back on her face and rolled her out the door, Eliot stalking behind them. The mastermind, grifter, and hacker followed, terrified for their thief and of their hitter.


	2. Chapter 2

Eliot sat wringing his hands in the back of the ambulance while the Paramedic started hooking Parker up to the heart monitor. The EMT was radioing ahead to the hospital about Parker's condition and getting the rig started. Eliot let out a noise of impatience without taking his eyes off Parker's baby blues. "C'mon lets go!" Eliot snapped at the EMT who just shook his head and mumbled something about families.

"Parker, I'm going to be doing a lot of things to you right now all I need you to do is shake your head yes or no and keep your breathing steady. Ok? By the way, the name's Erik." he smiled at her.

Parker's eyes turned to slits and she mouthed something indistinguishable. Neither Eliot nor Erik could tell what she had said so Erik leaned forward and asked her to repeat it. "C or K?" she mouthed again. Eliot instantly caught on. "She wants to know if it is Eric with a C or Erik with a K." Perplexed "K." he answered. Parker's eyes went as large as saucers and she started ripping the oxygen off her face and pulling at the IV Erik had just put in. "Ma'am you have to calm down!" Erik shouted as Parker unhooked herself from the stretcher.

Eliot leapt forward pinning her down by her shoulders and she whimpered at him, clearly terrified of "evil" Erik. "Sweetheart you have to hold still otherwise it could get worse." Eliot cooed at her in the same voice he uses for spooked horses. "If you don't calm down, I'm going to have to make you and trust me; you aren't going to like it." She smiled suspiciously at him. "You know I wouldn't let him hurt you. You trust that don't ya"? She bobbed her head quickly running out of breath. Every time she was sucking air in, she was making a God-awful noise.

"Ok Parker, the reaction is coming back around again. I need you to focus on taking slow and deep breaths." Erik turned to Eliot, "I need you to keep her calm until we get to the hospital. I really don't want to have to use more Epinephrine but we may have to." Erik pushed more antihistamines into Parker's IV. "Jack, we need to hurry up, go full sirens."Eliot was watching Parker's heart rate, blood pressure, and respiratory rate simultaneously while watching the anxiety color her face again. Her blood pressure was dropping faster and she was having stridor breaths which, from Eliot's training, he knew that her vocal cords were starting to clamp down. That meant any minutes she was going to completely swell shut. Knowing how terrifying this is, Eliot grabbed Parker's hands and did something he knew would calm her started singing to her. It was her new favorite Aaron Lewis' song, Endless Summer. When they arrived at the hospital, Nate pulled the car into the parking lot and Sophie jumped out soon after Hardison. They ran to the back of the ambulance as the doors were swinging open, Eliot still singing to Parker, who now had a tube coming out of her nose but remained relaxed staring intently at Eliot. Sophie noted the way he was holding her hand and looking at one another filing that away for later dissection. Eliot went in with Parker to the room and stepped out a moment later, staying just outside the door, standing met up his hitter outside the ER room that Parker was in. He left Sophie and Hardison to fill out the paperwork and told them he'd be right back. "What happened in the ambulance?" Nate questioned.

"She panicked because he is Erik with a 'K' which then made her breathing much worse. The allergic reaction boomeranged back at her and she got a lot worse." Eliot looked into the room where an unconscious Parker lay. "This is my fault." he ran his hands through is hair.

"She's going to be just fine. You had no way of knowing. You did everything right according to Hardison's research." Nate tried to convince his friend.

"Yeah, sure. But I should have known. She is my best friend. I could have killed her." Eliot stalked back into the room. The doctor tried to shoo him out but thought better of it when his patient's blood pressure started rising back to normal and her heart rate slowed after skipping a few beats. Nate stood at the doorway watching Eliot run his hands through Parker's hair and pat her on the arm. She smiled at Eliot in a way that only means trouble.

"I never saw that before." a smoky voice said behind Nate. He felt Sophie wrap her arms around his waist.

"Ya, I never saw that one coming." Nate grinned.

"Do you think they know?" Sophie mused.

"If they don't, I'm sure they are about to figure it out. Let's go see her." Nate grabbed Sophie's hand and they went in to check on Parker and Eliot.

Hardison saw all of this happening from where he was standing and knew that he was in for a weird few weeks. Sophie and Nate are much more openly affectionate and the way Eliot was looking at Parker he had a feeling things were about to get awkward. He and Parker had made a go of it but they just didn't seem to fit together. Now that he was seeing someone new, Parker had been much more relaxed and at ease around him. He could do the same for her if he had to. The hacker took a deep breath and joined the rest of the team.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh wow, that was scary." Parker whispered. "I'm sorry guys." She twisted her fingers and looked down at her ugly hospital gown. Eliot slid his hand between hers.

"It's ok darlin'. I shouldn't have pushed you. This is my fault. I should be the one who is apologizing. I could have killed you. Forgive me Parker?" Eliot's pained eyes bore into hers.

"No, it's not." She said flatly. "I'm just glad to have that stupid thing out of my throat and nose. It feels weird."

"Well they put the tube there to protect your airway. It was starting to close off again sweetheart." Sophie spoke this time. Eliot tried to interject but Parker pat his hand, silencing him.

"I know, I know, but I still hate it. Can I go home now?" Parker asked the doctor, who had just walked in.

"I'd really prefer to keep you here for the next 24 hours in case it comes back for a third time. Although it is rare, it has been known to happen. What concerns me is how fast it happened. Also, you got too worked up, from what I was told, in the ambulance causing the reaction to get worse." Eliot smiled at Parker, "I guess he was evil," turning to the doctor. "Can she come home and rest if someone stays with her and keeps her from strenuous activity? If anything happens, we still have another EpiPen and we'll stay close to the hospital."The doctor eyeballed Eliot, "So where did you get your medical training?"Eliot looked bashful. Nate jumped in, "What do you mean doc?"

"Well Eliot is unconsciously checking her respiratory rate, pulse, taking stock of her appearance, and has been watching the heart monitor like he understands what it says. It also didn't help when you rattled off all her vitals in the correct order in medical short hand." The doctor smiled at Eliot.

"The United States government." Eliot replied with a straight face.

"Well I suppose, if you promise at the first sign of trouble to come back without a fight, Parker, I'll let you go home but you must stay near the hospital and with him." The doctor pointing at Eliot. "I doubt he'll let anything happen to you under his watch. I'll write you a prescription for another EpiPen Twin Pack, a prednisone pack, and an antacid."The doctor left the room and Parker looked to Eliot, "I can go home. I'll be just fine by myself." "Ya, like I'm letting you out of my sight anytime soon." He smoothed her hair out of her face. "I'll take you to my place and get you all straightened around."

Hardison shifted uncomfortably. "Hey man, Nate, let's go get Eliot's car so they can go right to his house from here."

Sensing Hardison needing an out Nate obliged. "We'll be right back." He pat Parker's shoulder. "Do you want us to swing by and pick up a few things from your place?" "No, we'll swing by. Eliot can we stop by my place before we go to yours?" Parker asked.

"Sure, no problem," he smiled at her, "whatever you want."

"Chocolate, ice cream, and cereal." Eliot looked confused. "That's what I want." She grinned.

Eliot chuckled and held onto Parker's hand. "Sure darlin' whatever you want."

Nate and Hardison left, Sophie left to go pick up Parker's prescriptions from the Pharmacy leaving Eliot and Parker alone.

"Eliot…" Parker looked down. "Nev-never mind."

"What is it Parker?" Eliot snapped impatiently. God he hated when she did that. It was like pulling teeth. Not as hard as one might think he discovered. He rearranged the expression on his face and tried again. "What's on your mind Parker?" She stayed silent, twisting the edge of the sheet into a knot.

Eliot put the side railing down and sat down next to her, tucking her under his arm. "What's wrong?"

"ImreallyreallysorryIdidn'tmeantoscareyou." She huffed out in one breath and he felt her shaking.

"Slow down and say that again." Eliot rubbed her back.

She took a deep breath and started again. "I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Darlin' it happens. You didn't scare me. I'm fine." She eyeballed him. "Ok you scared the shit out of me. Please don't ever do that again." She wrapped her arms around his torso. It made her feel so loved that he got mad at her.

"Thanks Eliot." she smiled and looked up at him.

"There's something wrong with you." He kissed the top of her head.

"I know." She smiled.

Sophie was standing at the door quietly listening to the exchange. It made her heart swell, listening to Eliot care for Parker and Parker opening up to Eliot about how she is feeling. She stepped around the corner making herself known by shaking the prescription bag and a bag of candy she got from the vending machine for Parker. The three of them waited for the doctor come back in with Parker's discharge instructions. Hardison and Nate arrived back with Eliot's keys shortly before the doctor came back in.

"Ok Parker, here are all the instructions, you have your prescriptions, any questions?" Parker shook her head no but Eliot, who hadn't left her side, spoke.

"Besides strenuous activity, is there anything else she should avoid?"

"Yes, crawfish," the doctor chuckled, though Eliot did not seem amused. "Nothing spicy, chocolate, dairy, or harsh on your throat for the next 24-48 hours."

"We got rid of the stew." Hardison piped up."So what do you suggest? Water?!" Parker snapped.

"Well water would be great. Anything you would normally eat, just go easy because your throat is going to be sore and I don't want you having any reflux aggravating your throat making to swell anymore."

"But I eat cereal. And chocolate ice cream," She hid the candy behind Eliot's back. "And what he makes." She poked Eliot's arm.

The doctor turned to Eliot "Just bland food otherwise if the allergic reaction comes back, there may not be time to get her here before she completely swells shut and the EpiPen may not be as effective." Eliot nodded. "Otherwise, you guys are outta' here. Take good care of her Eliot." The doctor added, shaking Eliot's hand.

Sophie helped Parker get dressed while Eliot, Nate and Hardison went out to get the cars. "If you need anything at all Parker, give me a ring. I'm just a phone call away." Parker nodded. "Let's get you home." Sophie put her arm around Parker's shoulders and walked her to Eliot's Charger. He was leaning against the car with the passenger door open. He let Parker climb in and gently shut the door behind her. Eliot turned to Nate, Hardison, and Sophie. "We'll call if we need anything. See you guys soon." Hardison loped off to Nate's car while Sophie and Nate followed slowly behind him. "This is going to be interesting." Sophie smiled.

"I give it 3 hours before one of them calls." Nate commented.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Nate." Sophie replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"You ready?" Eliot asked Parker. She nodded fiddling with the radio. Eliot always told her to keep her hands off the radio when they were in his car but at some point he stopped caring. When she finally chose something to listen to, it was always something she'd known he'd like. Pulling out of the hospital parking lot, he started off towards her apartment. He knew why Parker had asked if they could go instead of Nate and Hardison. She didn't want to upset them when they figured out that she no longer lived in the hangar and didn't tell any of them. Well she did tell Eliot. After her and Hardison's split, Eliot got a midnight phone call saying to bring his truck. That night, the two of them packed all of her belongings and trinkets she had acquired over the last two decades of thievery and delivered them to 3 different storage units all over Boston's outskirts. Parker had spent the rest of the morning sleeping at Eliot's apartment in his guest bedroom. He went with her the next morning to find a new place. After a heated debate, she passed on a new hangar in a bad neighborhood for a small 2 bedroom apartment with cathedral ceilings and exposed beams not 5 blocks from Eliot's primary residence. Eliot was smiling remembering that day when he was bringing boxes up and Parker had pulled a disappearing act. Eventually he looked up and saw her hanging upside down from the rafters grinning ear to ear.

"What are smiling about? Something about the last 3 hours amuse you?" she pouted and crossed her arms. Being the petulant child she was feeling like, Parker kicked her shoes off and put her feet on the dash.

"No, nothing about the last 3 hours has amused me." His smile faded, "I'm still sorry about that by the way. I'll figure out a way to make that up to you. I was thinking about moving day and how in the hell am I going to keep you out of the rafters at my place. Nice toes." smile returning. Parker used her flexibility and stuck her foot in front of his face, wiggling her multicolored toes at him.

"Move your foot Parker, I can't see the road, wanna go back to the ER?" he practically shouted at her, swatting her foot back over to her side of the front. Parker 'hrumph'd!' and put her feet back on the dash tapping them to the music, giving Eliot the silent treatment. After 5 minutes of silence, Eliot caved.

"Why not one color? Why all the colors you own?" he looked sideways at her waiting for her reaction, which he got.

A smile spread across her face. "Couldn't decide so picked 'em all. How did you know that was all the color I had?" looking at him suspiciously. "Don't even say anything about distinctive colors. Or so help me."

"You'll what?" he teased, looking at her over his aviators. "I helped you packed remember? And then I unpacked most of your stuff because you were too busy playing bat." He poked her shoulder. She held up her arms like she was a vampire and peered over her elbow and waggled her eyebrows at him. She knew it would make him smile that deliciously handsome smile that only she could pull from him. "There's something wrong with me, I know."

"Darlin' there is nothing wrong with you." he mused, patting her thigh. Eliot loved the expression of completely dumbstruck that comment, which he never meant to say, elicited. Pulling into her parking garage, she sat completely silent mulling over what he just said. It looked like a pinball bouncing around inside her head by the expression on her face. As her climbed out, Eliot swore he saw a grin pull across her lips. "You coming?"

She hopped out and they went to the elevator to take them to her apartment. He led her by the small of her back, opening her front door for her with his key. She almost seemed nervous for him being there. She darted ahead of him running straight to her room. He heard her drawers of her dresser open and as he walked in, she stashed something under her bed.

"Parker what was that?" he questioned her. She was definitely hiding something from him and he did NOT like it.

Parker blushed and kept packing, ignoring him hoping he'd forget what he just saw. But knowing how Eliot is and how protective he has to be, she grabbed Bunny and sat on the bed next to her bag, cuddling the ratty stuffed animal to her chest. Eliot sighed. He hated when she withdrew like that. She looked so small and innocent. It stirred something deep in his chest that made him want to walk over and tuck her under his arm and protect her from all the wolves in her world. He wanted to run his hands through her silk hair and caress the perfect slope of her neck. Make her forget everything except the feel of his hot breathe on her silky skin. WHOA! He shook himself. What the hell was THAT?! He shook his head and went and sat next to her, keeping his hands to himself.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to tell me, but remember nothing you do will push me away. We're a family. Nothing you can show me will scare me off. I'm not going anywhere." he murmured to her, trying to coax her out of her shell she just snapped up.

She relaxed and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Are you sure?" she whispered into his muscular arm. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed. "I'm sure." She reached under the bed and to his surprise she was holding up his dark green and blue flannel shirt he'd been missing for a while. He chuckled and she pulled out of his embrace.

"I knew you'd think I was weird. I'm sorry I took it. Here. I'll stay here. I'll be fine." Parker started panicking. She felt the room shrinking around her. She just wanted to jump off somewhere high and freefall. She got up and started unpacking her bag. Eliot was sideswiped by her mercurial mood.

"Honey, look at me." Parker was buzzing around not listening and started breathing to fast. He stood up and caught her in a bear hug that she fought. "Parker calm down. I'm not mad. You need to slow your breathing down. Please." he had resorted to begging. This got Parker's attention.

"But you laughed at me." she exclaimed trying to squirm out of his grip.

"I didn't laugh at you. I chuckled because I was wondering where that shirt went. I remember wearing it but then it was gone. Why did you have it? Did I leave it here?"

She froze and bit her lower lip looking at sorts of delicious. "No." she muttered into his chest. She had finally given up on the squirming and relaxed into the embrace.

"Then how did you get it?" he asked into her hair. It always smelled like lilac. It was a very distinctive smell.

She looked into his eyes; "World's greatest thief remember?" she smiled. He released her from the embrace. Her smile fell a bit but then she shrugged on his button up and tied it in a knot above her bellybutton and cuffed up the sleeves. Over the black skin tight shirt she was wearing, it looked amazing on her. She lifted one of the sleeves and sniffed it. "It smells like you," offering the sleeve to Eliot.

"What do I smell like?" he asked curiously sniffing the sleeve.

"Like a guy. Musky, but with the scent of woods in the fall after the rain and cinnamon with a hint of coconut."

"Cinnamon? Coconut? Really!? Not the manliest description but I'll take it. I guess." he ran his hands uncomfortably through his hair and then started packing her stuff pack into her bag. "C'mon lets get you packed and we'll go to the grocery store. I assume you are still buzzing from the shot of epinephrine?" She bobbed her head quickly tossing her hair in front of her face. She scooped up Bunny and head toward the door. He grabbed her bag, following her out. She stopped quick in her bathroom, grabbing her toiletries but Eliot stopped her. "Your stuff is still at my apartment, under the sink." She cocked her head to the side confused.

"You kept my shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush and stuff after moving night? Isn't that weird?"

Now it was Eliot's turn to feel awkward. He didn't know how to answer so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Ya, I didn't know what to do with the stuff and I didn't want to throw it away so I put it under my sink. It's not weird, it's being considerate." he snapped at her not meaning to. She about-faced on her heel and left him standing there. Shit, he hadn't meant to say it like that. He found her in the kitchen raiding the cupboards. She found what she was looking for and started stuffing dry cereal in her mouth.

"Parker, don't eat that dry it'll hurt your throat." he cautioned not wanting to spook her. He had already screwed up twice; he wasn't going for the third time. She glared at him closed the box. Before swallowing, she stuck her tongue out at him, showing him the contents of her mouth.

Eliot shook his head and headed for the door. He heard her slam the cupboard door and stomping up behind him. He knew how to fix this. "So do you want to go to my place or go to the grocery store now?"

She beamed. It was her new favorite place. "God help me," he thought as she bounded out the door and towards the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

Eliot gripped the shopping cart so hard it was making his forearms hurt. He was hanging onto the metal cart for dear life because if he didn't, he probably would be having a wrestling match with his blonde thief in the middle of the cereal aisle. Which, now to think about it, would be a bad idea. All those lean flexible muscles…he shook those thoughts out of his head. His Momma raised him to be a gentleman but so help him God, watching Parker scale the shelves to get her favorite box of cereal putting her well sculpted behind right in Eliot's eye line was making that rather difficult. And seriously Spencer, "your" thief?!

Parker hopped down off the shelving unit and gave the handsome hitter an odd look. He was gripping the cart like it was trying to run away and was staring at her like she had 3 heads. She swore her was just looking her up and down a second ago but then he shook his head and started stomping down the aisle. She loped after him supremely excited because the next aisle in the grocery store was her favorite of all time.

The candy aisle.

She started to turn towards the little slice of heaven in the center of the grocery store but then she felt herself being steered by the small of her back towards the produce section. She turned to go back to her play land, but the large hand on her back slipped around her waist, settling on her hipbone, forced her to keep moving towards the land of evil…veggies.

"No Eliot, I don't want veggies, they are…" she made the grossest face she could think of and tried again to pull away from him. He was having none of it.

"Parker, put your lower lip back in your mouth, we are NOT getting any candy and I am not letting you out of my sight for the next 24-48 hours. Doctor's orders." he said firmly but all he really wanted to do was ran his thumb over her lower lip and smooth away the pout.

She, of course, took this as a dare. In the one second the Eliot turned to pick up a bag of potatoes, she saw this as her opportunity to escape, but before she could even move an inch, Eliot had seen it coming and grabbed her hand; interlacing their fingers. Parker froze for a second and then relaxed. Eliot noticed that she looked all flustered and nervous by the sign of affection but was happy when she relaxed into it.

The continued through the store picking out the things that he needed to feed Parker adequately for the next 2 days and just as they were about to check out, he stopped in the middle of the store and released Parker's hand. She looked at him confused, wondering what she had done wrong and then noticed where they were standing. She had been so distracted by the warmth radiating from his hand and how easily they moved together she hadn't noticed that they had stopped in front of the candy aisle.

"Go on." he smiled at her. Her face light up like the Sun and she took off down the aisle grabbing all of her favorites and a few she secretly knew Eliot would like. He stood at the end of the aisle watching the graceful blonde pick out her favorite treats and noticed that she had picked some of his as well. She skipped back down the way towards him and dropped her quarry into the cart and unexpectedly launched herself at her hitter and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Eliot!" she squeezed him as tight as she could knowing that she wouldn't do any really damage. "You are welcome darlin'," he wrapped his arms around her small frame, "let's checkout and get you home." He released her and to his surprise, she laced her fingers with his and smiled. They purchased the groceries after a 10 minute debate on how easy it would be to steal them but Eliot won that battle. Now to just get her to eat vegetables…

**A/N sorry this is a short one, wanted to give you an update but didn't have too much time. Thanks for all the reviews! I love them and they make my muses sing and force me to write more and update quicker. c:**


	6. Chapter 6

After a very uneventful ride to his place, he felt much better and not so frustrated with sugar-high Parker. She had already ripped into the candy while he was loading up the back of the Charger and had eaten through two bags before he put a stop to the sugar Hoover she was becoming. Pouting, she tucked the candy into her pocket and fiddled with the radio again. Eliot simply looked over his aviators at her and smiled, shaking his head. "Darlin' pick a station."

Ten minutes later they were in front of his building unloading groceries. The doorman came to help and held the door open for Eliot and Parker. Parker was zinging from the sugar rush and the kind but very solid doorman, Dyson, watched Parker with interest. Dyson was trying to figure out what this gorgeous blonde was doing being so excited about going into the Mystery Man's apartment. They started calling Mr. Wolfe that after the first time he came home in the middle of the night with a limp and bruises. He simply nodded his head and went straight to his apartment. This happened several times for the next few months. Dyson tried to strike up a conversation but never got anything more than one word answers.

"If there is anything else I can do for you Mr. Wolfe?" Dyson turned to the duo after placing the grocery bags in the kitchen.

"Yes, Dyson there is. My friend Parker will be staying her for the next few days; could you make her a key to my place as well as the rest of the building?" Eliot asked, smiling while watching Parker make herself at home in his living room.

"Very well Mr. Wolfe, I'll bring them up shortly. If there is nothing else, I'll add Miss Parker to the ledger. May I have a first name?" Dyson was surprised at the number of words Man of Mystery had said to him.

"No other name, just Parker!" Parker yelled from the couch, turning around to smile at the doorman. Dyson smiled, turned on his heel and strode out of the apartment, clearly perplexed. Eliot shook his head, pushing his hair out of his face and started setting his quarry out on the counter and putting the rest where it belonged.

"Why am I…?" Parker started to ask loudly from behind him. Eliot startled, spun around, shoved Parker against the stainless steel refrigerator, pinning her in place and earning a squeak from the scared thief. A heartbeat later, Eliot was half way across the kitchen with a look of horror on his face. Parker stayed up against the hard cold appliance too shocked at what just happened. They both stood there staring at each other. Eliot completely horrified by the monster he had just become and his scared thief cowering against the refrigerator.

"Parker, I am so," she cut him off by holding up one of her hands. She took a deep breath and another but Eliot's very well tuned ears could hear the rise in pitch. The third breathe came louder and at an even higher pitch. Eliot knew this wasn't going to be good. Parker put both of her hands on her knees trying to get more air into her lungs and working way too hard. By the sixth breath, she was stridor breathing really loud and Eliot pulled out his phone dialing 911. He stepped across his kitchen, closing the gap between him and Parker. She stepped into him grabbing handfuls of his Henley trying to gasp for air. The operator picked up and he told her to get an ambulance to his address now and explained what was going on then hanging up the phone, dropping it on the floor. Parker was panicking far too much to help herself or listen to him so he sat her on the floor. Before joining her, he reached over the stove and pressed a small clear button. Dyson's voice came over a speaker throughout the apartment.

"Mr. Wolfe, are you alright?" he spoke calmly.

"There is an ambulance coming for Parker. Get them up here, we are in the kitchen!" Eliot shouted into the room. He knew exactly what had to be done to help Parker but hated himself even more for having to do it. He grabbed the EpiPen out of his jeans pocket and slammed it into her other leg, deploying the medication again. He placed her back to his chest, crossed her arms in front of her and then wrapped his strong arms around her. He used his breathing to time hers and squeezed her chest rhythmically again for the second time tonight to get her breathing to slow down. She was beginning to twitch from the epinephrine and trying to pull away from him. He sat there cradling this amazing woman and cursing himself for doing this to her, again. He reminded himself why there never was anyone after Aimee. They always got hurt, always.

"Eliot! Parker! Can you hear me man? Momma ya' there?" he heard Hardison's voice coming from his phone. Eliot looked down at his phone on the floor next to him. It was Hardison's number and he somehow had turned on the speakerphone so Eliot and Parker could hear him. "What's going on over there? I got pinged when you called 911 and I've been trying to…"

"Damnit Hardison! It's happening again. Get Nate and Sophie to the hospital, we're waiting for the ambulance." Just as Eliot finished, Dyson sprinted into the apartment with two paramedics in tow. Dyson squatted next to Eliot and helped him pick Parker off the floor and put her on the stretcher. The Paramedics immediately started working on a now unconscious Parker, placing a tube down her throat after two unsuccessful attempts. Parker was an awful shade of blue and Eliot's world felt like it was crumbling down around him. He couldn't lose her. If she left him, she'd take his heart with her.

He didn't know the particulars yet, but Dyson could see how scared Mr. Wolfe was. Like a husband over a sick wife. Dyson wondered what the two had between them. Obviously there was something there. Wolfe stood over Ms. Parker like he was her protector. The long haired enigma stomped out after the ambulance crew leaving Dyson standing in his apartment. Dyson went over to the panic button, used his keycard, and shut off the intercom. He put the perishable groceries away and saw Wolfe's phone still laying on the floor with a few missed calls on it. Dyson scooped it up and left the apartment locking it up behind him, taking the phone with him. He raced down the stairs hoping to catch the ambulance before it left to no avail. He grabbed his car keys from behind the main counter and took off to the hospital he had heard the paramedics talk about. Dyson didn't usually talk to his Mom's God but decided this might be a good time to ask for a little help. No one deserved to find their person and lose them soon after. He knew it could break even the strongest man, hell, it'd nearly broken him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sophie was the first one through the ER doors followed closely by Nate and Hardison. She wasn't hardly dressed but in jeans, Nate's sweatshirt, and a pair of boots. She wasn't expecting any troubles with the two lovebirds but when Hardison came screaming into the apartment yelling for them to get dressed she knew something was very wrong. They made it to the hospital in record time and found Eliot slumped forward in his chair with his elbows on his knees and hands in his hair. Sophie's heart stopped and she stopped walking making Nate slam into her back. He had been scanning the waiting room and didn't realize that Sophie had stopped. Making an "oof" noise when he ran into her made Eliot look up at them. Nate had seen that face before. It was when he looked in the mirror just before Sam died. Hardison stepped around the pair and walked straight over to Eliot, crouching down in front of him.

"Man, what happened? How is she? Where is she? I mean she seemed fine-," Hardison was cut off by Nate who joined them with Sophie by his side.

"Eliot, where is Parker?" Nate looked his hitter in the eyes. Nate's stomach dropped when Eliot couldn't look him in the eye. Sophie tried another approach, kneeling down next to Hardison and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Eliot, darling, what happened?" Eliot finally connected the dots and was able to form words.

"I attacked her." he whispered.

"You WHAT?!" All three shouted at the same time and began yelling at him at the same time.

"Parker's family. I'm looking for Mr. Wolfe." a voice came from behind them. It was the same doctor from earlier in the day. Eliot jumped out of his chair and strode over to the doctor with the other three in tow. "Follow me please." The doctor led them to a room where the door was open but the curtain was pulled across. He turned to look the four familiar strangers and spoke. "Parker is resting comfortably now. We got the swelling down but now I'm going to have to insist that she remain here. At least over night. Now, what happened?"

Eliot looked down at the floor. "I startled her and she started having trouble breathing again."

"So how do you explain the bruises on her neck?" the doctor eyed Eliot suspiciously.

"She grabbed her neck really hard before I could stop her from doing any damage. She's a rock climber so strong hands." Eliot lied smoothly to the doctor. She didn't seem to believe it but accepted the explanation. "Is she awake?"

"Yes, but only one at a time to see her for now. We're about to move her upstairs. Just one more question, I thought your last name was Spencer, not Wolfe?"

"Oh it's Spencer-Wolfe." Eliot lied again turning and going into Parker's room. Eliot could hear the other three chatting with the doctor but didn't care. All he wanted was to see his Parker. Screw everyone else, she had stolen his guarded heart and now he knew. There was no doubt that there was something there even though he's nearly killed her twice in a matter of a few hours.

Parker could hear Eliot's voice from the other side of the curtain. Her heartbeat accelerated on the monitor and her tummy did flippity-flops. It was weird but Eliot held her hand and made her smile in a way she never has before. She didn't mind when Eliot touched her and had his arm around her. She wasn't even mad at what had happened but knew he'd never forgive himself. She could feel the bruises from his strong hands starting to form on her neck. When she heard the stomp of his boots, she pulled the sheet up around her neck so that he wouldn't see them.

Eliot stepped around the curtain and saw Parker shift, trying to cover the bruises he left on her neck. The sight of her petite frame shifting under his gaze trying to hide what he had done damn near broke his heart. He wanted to reach out to her and fix the damage he had done but didn't know how or where to start. They both stared at each other for a few minutes, Parker finally relenting and putting her head back on the bed letting out an exhausted sigh. She just wanted to go home and for Eliot to say something.

"Parker, I,…" he whispered. He ran his hand through his hair, a tormented look on his face. "Parker, I don't, I, I don't know what to say except I'm so sorry."

"No Eliot," she croaked taking a deep breath, "it's not your fault, again. It's mine. I shouldn't have snuck up behind you. Whoa," her head lolled to the side, "too many words." The machine above her head started dinging. Her pulse ox was falling. Eliot reached behind her and turned the oxygen up on the tubing connected to her nose. After a few breaths, it went back up. Relieved, Eliot sat down beside her on the bed. She had taken his hand while he was adjusting her oxygen and pulled him into her. "Eliot, this is not your fault." He wouldn't even look at her. She squeezed his hand trying to get his attention and when he finally did look at her, she saw why. His gorgeous ocean blues where glassed over with tears threatening to fall.

"I could have killed you. I almost did." he clenched his jaw. "Parker, I never would have forgiven myself. The monster in me took over and I couldn't myself in time. I've never had anyone at my place before. Well never in the kitchen anyway. Darlin'-" she was reaching towards his face to smooth his expression of sorrow when he heard footsteps and the curtain move.

Sophie, Nate, and Hardison couldn't wait anymore and barged into the room and saw something unexpected. Parker was comforting Eliot. Immediately Parker squirmed all embarrassed and Eliot turned to face the team. He noticed them all staring at her neck and the purpling bruises and then death grip she had on his hand. Hardison and Nate clenched their jaws and puffing out their chests while Sophie looked horrified and tears swam in her vision.

"Oh Parker darling, are you alright?" Sophie walked over to Parker resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Parker smiled but looked absolutely exhausted. Sophie looked to Eliot and back at Parker then at their linked hands. Sophie was going to say more but a man built like Eliot knocked on the door. "Hi Dyson." Parker smiled.

"Ma'am," he tipped his head towards Parker, "Mr. Wolfe, you left your phone behind, I thought you might need it." Eliot took the phone from his doorman and thanked him. "Is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Wolfe?"

"Yes Dyson, they will be moving her shortly to her room. Stay and be another set of eyes. Like before." Eliot asked cryptically. Dyson nodded once and left the room, taking up position outside her room. Everyone watched Dyson leave and then to Eliot and back again. Eliot just shrugged his shoulders and stiffened as the doctor walked in.

"Alright Parker, time to go upstairs. Everyone, please follow us." Eliot went to let go of Parker's hand but she refused to let it go. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles soothing her and walked along side the stretcher and out the door. They trooped upstairs with Dyson following behind them seemingly standing guard over the crew. In his mind, he went back to the time before his job as a doorman for a secure building. The time he really never wanted to visit again but did daily when Mr. Wolfe was in his presence. He never intended on meeting another hitter ever again, choosing to fade into the background permanently but then it all came screaming back at him. This odd team. Mr. Wolfe and Miss Parker's whatever was going on between them brought out that protective side in him he though he had lost. He had no idea how Mr. Wolfe knew or even when he figured out but that didn't matter anymore. He had been asked to watch over the thing Mr. Wolfe held dearest and that's what Dyson intended on doing.


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N I know a lot of you were NOT happy with the last chapter but there is a purpose for everything.]**

"Ready to go?" Eliot shrugged his leather jacket on and held up Parker's coat that Dyson retrieved from Eliot's apartment.

"I was ready yesterday. I know why Nate has a serious aversion to this place." Parker thought out loud. Looking at Eliot, "So you still haven't answered me, where are we going?"

"We aren't going anywhere. I'm dropping you at Sophie's and then I'm going home." He helped her shrug her coat on. She turned to face him.

"What do you mean I'm going to Sophie's? I don't want to. I want to go with you." she whined at him and pouted her bottom lip.

"No, I think it is best you stay at Soph's. We all think so." Nate had entered the room followed by Hardison. They had become extremely protective over Parker from Eliot since last night.

"Oh, so I don't get a say now?!" Parker was practically yelling at them. "I am NOT a child!" she yelled stamping her foot. Eliot chuckled at her outburst.

"Darlin' I know you aren't a child but everyone," he pointedly looked at Hardison and Nate, "would be more comfortable if you and I weren't alone right now. Because of what I did to you." He was trying hard to remain calm but there was an edge to his voice.

"Parker, you are going to stay with Sophie and that's the end of it." Hardison said firmly to Parker. Parker's eyes opened wide with rage.

"You do NOT get to tell me what I am or am not going to do. This is my life. I trust him. It's my fault for what happened. You two-" he stuck her finger in both Nate and Hardison's faces, "need to get over it. I already am. If I can forgive him, you have to as well."

"Momma, it wasn't your fault, he was the monster who did THAT to you." Hardison yelled back at her, pointing at her neck.

"Damnit Hardison! I did it because she startled me and I wasn't focused because-" Eliot stopped himself. "It's doesn't matter. There is no excuse." he turned to Parker and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Darlin', you'll have fun with Sophie and it's only for a few days until you feel better. Someone needs to stay with you for the next couple of days, just in case." Parker was practically on the verge of tears.

"But I don't want to." she whispered places her hands onto of his that were still on his shoulder. "I feel safer with you. I slept so much better last night and I think it was because you were here."

Nate spoke. "Parker, you were exhausted. Of course you slept better. Really, it's time to go to Sophie's. She's waiting for you."

"No. I'm not going. You can't make me." Now she looked like a petulant child. "If you make me, I'll leave. Sophie is good but I'm better. I'll be gone before you guys even make it to your car." She narrowed her eyes at Eliot. "I'm going with you and that's the end of story." Parker went to stand directly in front of Eliot, and placed both hands on the side of his face. "I trust you. You won't hurt me. And if some people don't like it, that's just too bad." She threw the last part over her shoulder at the other two men in the room.

"Let's go home." Eliot smiled at her taking her hand and picking up her bag. The two strode out of the room leaving Nate and Hardison standing there.

Parker was fidgeting in the car while Eliot was cursing the traffic. "Darlin' what's on your mind? You haven't stopped squirming since you got in the car. Are you ok? I mean,-"

"Can I ask you a question?" she piqued his interest.

"I guess so." he was terrified at what she was going to ask.

"Why are they holding hands?" She pointed to a couple walking down the street that was stopped at the crosswalk. The man leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead and her face split into the most radiant smile. The man's face mirrored hers.

"Well, I'm going to go with they are a couple Parker. Why?" Now Eliot was definitely curious where this was going.

"You hold my hand like that. And I smile like she did and then you always smile at me like that. You don't even smile that big when you are talking to a mark. And they look happy. And I think I'm happy when you hold my hand. I mean my tummy does flippity-flops and my heart goes all wonky and I don't hate it." she was wringing her hands in her lap. "So that means we're a couple right? Or am I completely wrong because Sophie is trying to teach me and sometimes I don't understand…"

Eliot was stunned. I mean, where they a couple? Did he even want that? Of course he did. He wouldn't want it any other way. But Parker is going to get hurt, again he thought. I could have killed her. I almost did. This is a mistake. No Spencer. This is not happening. No. Parker looked curiously at him waiting for his answer. That gorgeous blonde thief was making his heart accelerate and something awakened deep in his chest. Oh man he was screwed.

"Parker we are…" he was looking for the right word, "I don't know. If it looks like a duck, quacks like a duck, and sounds like a duck. I'm pretty sure it's a duck."

"Wait, I'm not a duck. Is that a sex thing?" she blurted out.

"No it mean's that if it seems to you like were, ya' know, together and it does to me; then I think we are. Make sense?"

"Yep." She looked pleased with herself. Eliot looked over his aviators at her and pushed the hair back from her face. She leaned into his hand like a cat. His heart swelled as he looked at his thief. "Let's get you home."


	9. Chapter 9

"Eliot, you just missed the turned to your place. You know that right?" Parker looked puzzled at him.

"We aren't going to my place; we're going to my home." Eliot explained. "It's where I take off to when we have time off or a long weekend. I like my place in the city but out there, that is home." he smiled. Parker nodded her head like she understood. He wasn't fooled. "When you see it, you'll understand. We'll be there in about 3 hours."

"Three hours?! What am I supposed to do for three hours?! I don't have any of my stuff remember. Kinda' been stuck in the hospital." Parker whined. She did NOT like being cooped up in a car for that long but if she was with Eliot, she'd make it work.

"Well it's either that or we can just go to my place in the city. I really think you'd love my home though. Your choice. And the best part, no one knows where it is. Not even Hardison." he challenged. He knew with her curiosity, she'd want to see it. "You bag we picked up yesterday is in the trunk with mine and here ya' go." He reached over her seat and then sat a smaller bag on her lap. "Open it."

Parker wasn't as surprised as she was touched. In the bag was all her favorite treats, grape soda included as well as Bunny. At the bottom was a blanket and a flannel shirt. One of Eliot's flannel shirts. She smiled, shrugged the shirt on and buttoned it up. Eliot's knew she'd love it. It was one of his favorites but it looked so good with her steel eyes and blonde hair that he'd give it up to see her in it. She tossed the blanket over her lap after kicking her sneakers off and cuddled up with her cheek on Bunny who was on the window. After letting out a content sigh, she went fast asleep, snoring softly.

Eliot watched his thief fast asleep in the seat next to him. Definitely good choice on taking the Charger, the seats were more comfortable. He was watching the road and listening to music softly as to not disturb the angel in the seat next to him. He still had to make up for all the damage he'd done. He could never become that monster again. At least when she was in reach. He still couldn't believe what had happened. He'd never had any other person in his apartment except for a few one night stands. None of them ever stayed for breakfast let alone follow him into the kitchen. They'd always walked through the living room down the hall to his bedroom, occasionally use the bathroom and then they'd be gone. Never entering his study, and definitely never going into his kitchen. He cold see why the monster reacted the way it did but that was still not an excuse. He'd rather give up everything including cooking and singing if that meant he never hurt Parker again. Right there in that moment, he promised himself he'd do everything in his power, move heaven and earth for that amazing woman who slept so soundly in his presence.

Just as he crossed the Vermont/New York border, Parker began to stir. She looked out the windows, a bit confused, trying to orient herself. "Where are we? Does this place even exist on a map?"

He chuckled, "Of course it does. We're nearly there. About 25-30 more minutes. How was your nap?" he tried to smooth down her wild tangle of blonde hair but ended up just tucking a few pieces behind her ears. "Hair tie?" he offered the one on his wrist.

"Thanks." she mumbled holding the tie in her teeth then pulling her mane out of her face. "So where are we?" uncovering herself from the blanket and pulling her sneakers back on. She tenderly place Bunny on the dashboard and took a drink of soda and handed Eliot a bottle of water.

"God's country." he smiled. "That's what my Grandma always called it. She was born and raised here and then moved with my Grandfather when he was stationed down South. After Papa died, she moved up here and I visited every summer from the time I was 9 until I joined the military. Then when she passed, Erin, my sister, got her home down in Oklahoma and I kept this place. Between jobs I'd come here to decompress and recover. That little slice of heaven has saved my ass more than once." Parker was shocked by how much he had just shared with her. She never knew his sister's name, guessed he was from Oklahoma by his accent. This made her smile.

"Ok we're almost here." he rolled down her window about halfway because it was fall after all and a bit chilly. "Now close your eyes and smell the air. What does it smell like?" Parker obliged and drew in a deep breath. It smelled amazing. Crisp leaves, woods after a long rain, and sunshine. It actually smelled like sunshine. When she opened her eyes, Eliot had turned onto a winding driveway in the woods. Up, up, up they climbed about ¾ the way up a mountain. The woods opened up to a three level log cabin with a garage. The front of the cabin had a huge balcony and wrap around porch. The shutters were dark green, as was the front door and all three doors on the garage. She could see the sprawling backyard with two trails into the woods. At the far end of the yard, which was more of a field, near one of the trail openings was a barn. Or maybe stables. That thought made her nervous. He knew how she felt about horses. She'd have to check it out just to be sure. Taking all this end she hadn't realize he'd already climbed out of the car and was standing next to it with their bags in hand. "You comin'?" he smiled at her.

She hopped out and turned to close the car door and saw the view. It was the most gorgeous thing she'd even seen. There was a HUGE lake at the bottom of the mountain and across the road. The entire lake was surrounded by mountains that were slightly spotted with homes. The thing that struck her the most was that it looked the mountains were on fire. Brilliant reds, oranges, and yellows colored the landscape. With the pink sunset, it looked like magic. Like God's country. Eliot got the reaction he had wanted. "And that darlin' is why they call it God's country." He had dropped the bags and wrapped his hand around her waist, standing behind her. She sighed and rested the back of her head on his shoulder. He pointed out all the sights and what everything was but she wasn't listening. She could feel his heart beating and strong chest vibrate with his voice. This is what everyone was talking about. If this was what falling in love was like, she couldn't figure out why she had waited so long. Eliot had stopped talking because he could tell she wasn't listening. She turned around in his arms and looked him square in the eye. "Thank you Eliot for bringing me here. I love it." He tipped his head down to hers and she slightly rocked on her tiptoes to close the gap between the two of them. He pressed his warm lips to hers and pulled her even closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and remained there taking in it all in. Eliot had set her world on fire. They only broke apart for air. Even then, he rested his forehead on hers. His hot breath tickled her face. "C'mon darlin', let's go in so you can explore before dinner."


	10. Chapter 10

Eliot could not believe the feeling of kissing Parker. Electricity was humming through his body making everything more vibrant. This was a different kind of high than hitting someone. That was minutely satisfying but this, this was something completely different. It was better than all the one-night-stands all combined, hell it was better than kissing Aimee.

He followed Parker into the cabin watching her explore every nook and cranny. Eliot followed her upstairs to the second floor where the master suite was a set their bags in front of the footboard, beginning to put everything away. He placed Parker's items in the dresser along with his and placed their toiletries in the bathroom. Parker bounced around the second floor finally ending up in the master bedroom. She announced herself uncomfortably at the door so not to have a repeat…well she thought that would be best. If she couldn't see Eliot's gorgeous baby blues, then she'd make herself known.

"Darlin', you don't have to do that." He said clenching his jaw and leaned against the footboard with his arms crossed. "You never have to be afraid of me. It'll never happen again. I promise." he still couldn't look at her and the remaining bruises that were the shade of Concord grapes.

"I'm not afraid of you." she smiled from the door. "Shit happens. I snuck up behind you. You've always told me not to. I didn't listen. My fault." she shrugged. "So what's on the agenda?" She stood directly in front of him. Eliot shook his head. He could not believe she was letting off the hook for nearly killing her, twice. He opened his arms to her and she stepped into them, resting her head against his chest.

"What do you want to do?" the vibration of Eliot's voice through his chest tickled her ear making her smile.

"Can I finish my question?" she looked up at him. He was confused. "The one I started to ask before you, ya' know…pounced on me?" He clenched his jaw, hardening his expression. She retreated from him, instantly regretting bringing it back up.

He could see her starting to retreat from him and put up her walls. He rearranged his expression, softening and smiling at her the way he knew she liked. "Yes, Parker, you can. What was it?"

"Why were you giving me a key? I mean, you know that I don't EVER use the door, so why bother?" she asked curiously.

"Well. I, uh, I wanted you to feel welcome at my place. To come and go as you please. I know you get hungry and I'd rather cook for you than you go steal fortune cookies. And I didn't want myself exposed in case someone figured out what you were doing. Coming into my place without a key or being on the ledger." he tried to explain without being too obvious of the real reason.

"Oh, who would expose you?" she wasn't fooled and mirrored Eliot's posture and stance with her arms crossed. Eliot had a tell when he wasn't saying the full truth, she'd figured it out a while ago but wasn't about to tell him that.

"Just paranoid. When you've done what I've done. Paranoia is a good thing." he smiled trying to lighten the mood. She seemed to buy it. Parker let it go deciding not to push him. Not yet anyway. Sophie was teaching her new things and Parker was a fast learner. "So now what do you want to do? It's what 2:30ish? So late lunch?" He had looked out the window to see what time it was by the sun. Parker could never understand how he did it but then she grabbed his wrist to look at the time. It was 2:30. She smiled and her stomach growled right on time. "What would you like?" he grabbed her hand and led the blonde out of the bedroom and down the mahogany stairs.

"Um, something yummy!" she hoped up and down on one foot and reaching into her pocket. She pulled out her sleek new cell phone Hardison had just gotten for her. "I have 7 voicemails and 22 text messages." She stared at her phone. "Why didn't I hear my phone go off?" she started scrolling through all the messages.

"No signal except for right here." he guided her forward toward the cooking range and she got full signal. "The beauty of living in the woods. No one can bother you. Who are they from?" he started raiding the cupboards for supplies.

"Well, everyone. Mostly Hardison and Nate. The sound pissed. Oh and one from Sophie saying 'have fun.' She sounds happy. Does she know something that I don't?" Parker hopped up on the island and was banging her heals on the door below. Eliot raised his eyebrows at her making her stop banging on the door.

"Sophie trusts me and you. I talked to Sophie last night while you were asleep and explained to her what happened and she smiled and said nothing more. And for Nate and Hardison, they can butt out. But you might want to send Hardison a text message saying you won't have signal for a while but will check in soon." Eliot was putting out all the ingredients for lunch. Parker sent a text message and then turned her phone off. Eliot pulled his out of his front shirt pocket and did the same. He picked up Parker's phone and put them both in a mason jar on top of the fridge. They fell into a companionable silence, Eliot preparing food and Parker watching and from time to time snatching food off the cutting board. Eliot pulled out the dishes and flatware, handing them to Parker. She fidgeted with them in her hands and he pointed to the door over his shoulder. She went though the door and found herself on the backside of the cabin. There was a table built right into the wrap-around porch. She set everything down and headed back to the kitchen, stomping her feet a little harder than necessary up the few stair so Eliot knew she was there.

"I said you didn't have to do that." he turned around and smiled at her. She looked bashful but smiled back at him, nodding ok. "Here ya' go. I'll be right behind ya'." He handed her a plate of sandwiches and a plate of vegetables and he followed her out with his Momma's sweet tea and a few glasses.

"Oh Eliot," Parker moaned, "these are delicious. What is it?" Parker's moan made Eliot's brain stop functioning and jeans tighten uncomfortably.

He cleared his throat trying to buy time until he could speak. "Homemade peanut butter and blackberry jam. If I had time, woulda' made the bread too." he smiled. "Of course, you could eat your vegetables instead of pushing them around the plate…" Eliot stood and turned quickly as not to embarrass himself and headed back to the kitchen. He returned a moment later with the Mason jar full of peanut butter and another one with a dark shade. "Try dipping the celery in this," holding up the peanut butter, "and the carrots in this." holding up the dark jar.

Parker eyed and sniffed the darker jar. "What is it?" she questioned.

"Humor me. Better yet, close your eyes." she obliged and he dipped the carrots into the darker spread and fed it to her. She smiled and moaned quietly chewing happily on the carrots.

"It tastes like chocolate and cinnamon." She snatched the jar from him and dipped her fingers into the jar and started licking her fingers. This was extremely distracting to Eliot. Her lithe tongue dancing up and down her fingers. Eliot growled softly trying to maintain his composure but it wasn't working. Parker knew exactly what she was doing. She tried to play dumb like she didn't know what was going on but she knew _exactly_ how to elicit the response she wanted from Eliot. He was shifting around uncomfortably and his ears kept turning red. That must be why he leaves his hair long and in his face. On cue, as if he could read her thought, he shook out his hair to cover his ears. They finished lunch and cleaned up, tag teaming the dishes like they always had back when he cooked for the crew.

"So do you want the grand tour?" he grinned at her. "I know you've already explored but can I show you anyway?" she smiled and took his hand interlacing their fingers. He walked around the first floor explaining thing and showing her all of the cool modern conveniences he had added to the house since inheriting it. Especially in the kitchen. Next was the living room and through to the library. Upstairs they walked from room to room, Eliot explaining the history of each room and all the little details he added to them. The hand crafted crown molding and handmade furniture. He never gloated but was proud of all the work he put into the house to make it his home. A place to retire eventually, if he ever found someone to share his retirement with.

Eliot watched as Parker explored and she was starting to put the pieces together. "Eliot, the dimensions are wrong." She was looking through the door and into the hall and kept doing the math in her head. "Ya, there should be a room, right about…here." She pointed to a seemingly blank wall.

"I know." he smiled and said nothing more. Not wanting to give up the secret yet but was even more proud that she figured it out. He knew she would but never thought she would figure it out that fast. That little secret will wait until later. "Wanna check out the grounds?" She nodded curiously. She really wanted to know the secret but was willing to wait.

They walked around outside, he showed her the gardens. She was amazed by how the garden were set up and maintained even though Eliot hadn't been here in a while. The strolled out to the barn and saw that they were in fact stables but they were emptied. Eliot explained that his horses stay at a friend's stable in Saratoga but he wanted to bring them up here while they were there. "Do you want me to? I know how you feel about them but I think you'd really love them if you gave it a chance." The horses and you are some much alike, he thought, more than you'll ever know.

She thought it over for a minute and deciding that if he thought she could handle it, than she should too. "Yes, when do we go get them?"

"Well, I'll call my buddy and have him bring them up. I don't have my truck so I can't get them here but they'll be here in a few days. You'll enjoy riding my mare. She's beautiful and sweet and most of all patient." he explained. They wandered, hand in hand, for a while outside and eventually made the way back to the house. The two sat on the front porch swing chatting while the sun went down. Parker pulled her legs up onto the seat next to her and leaned into Eliot's chest. Eliot wrapped his arm around her shoulders and looked over the lake.

"Eliot, I know you told me yesterday but where are we?" she tried to look like she didn't just admit to tuning him out yesterday but failed miserably.

He was playing with her long locks, "I thought you had tuned me out." he laugh rumbled through his chest. "We're on Lake George. About an hour north of Albany and 4.5 hours north of NYC. Hell, we're closer to the Canadian border than anything else." She nodded and sighed contently as the sun sank lower into the sky. Before he knew it, she was asleep in his chest. He scooped her up and carried her inside and gently lowered her on the couch. She murmured his name in her sleep and something about fingers then smiled. He covered her with the afghan on the back of the couch and went to start dinner. The thought of him in her dreams made his heart swell even more. More than he thought possible.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry about the lack of updates, I've been relly sick and so has my computer. The rating has changed to "M" for a reason that you'' find out verry soon. *cheshire grin***

Parker slept for the better part of an hour while Eliot made dinner. He decided on meatloaf and mashed sweet potatoes. It was one of Parker's absolute favorite meals and it was the easiest for him to hide vegetables in it. Their arguments over vegetables were legendary so Eliot gave up and said he'd never ask her to eat another vegetable. So he didn't ask, he just hid them in the food or made her his special dips for them. Celery was simple to put in the meatloaf as it resembled onions and carrots were in the brown sugar sweet potatoes. He wanted her to be as healthy as possible because all their live depended on it. His life depended on her being ok. That thought made him smile. He peered over the breakfast bar to check on her but she wasn't on the couch. He immediately put up his defenses but then tore them down just as quickly so that he would attack her by accident again. Laying the knife down, he stepped into the living room and saw her examining the bookshelves.

She was running her expert fingers along the spines, reading the titles with her head cocked to the side. Eliot could see the sinewy muscles beneath the skin on her neck. Her long blonde hair fell to the side and she was twirling it unconsciously, thinking about all the titles. When she happened on one the seemed particularly interesting, she pulled it out and flipped through the first couple of pages. It was in a different language. Not surprising, really, she thought. She could feel Eliot's gaze on her back but continued to ignore him, replacing the book. She moved to the next bookshelf and looked at the framed pictures. One was of a seemingly young Eliot and an older woman with grey hair that matched her beautifully grey eyes. She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders and they were both giving the camera an eye crinkling smile. She lifted the frame from its place on the shelf to get a better look. The thought of Eliot being so young did something funny to her stomach. Maybe she was just hungry but still…

"That's my Grandma and I when I was probably 12 or 13. That was one of the best summers of my life. I was here from the end of May until early September. That's a summer I'll never forget." he smiled sadly. That summer was the one where the burglar broke in but that was also the summer he became a man according to his Grandma. He'd protected her. He did everything he could. Eliot buried that night in the back of his mind not willing himself to think anymore on it. Crossing the room, he wrapped his arms around Parker's waist and placed his chin on her shoulder, inhaling her scent. "Almost ready for dinner?"

"Yea, I'm hungry, My tummy feels weird. Right here," she pointed to the middle of her abdomen. Eliot's panic rose thinking of what it could have been but the only thing he could think of was that she was hungry. "It flutters and it doesn't hurt, just feels weird. Never felt that before. I think I'm allergic to you. It only happens when you are around or I think about you. Of course how can I be allergic to you if it happens and I'm only thinking about you?" She turned around in his arms and looked up at him. He was grinning ear to ear. "What?!" she glared at him.

"I want to try something, hold still and close your eyes." He gently touched his lips to hers and she leaned into the kiss. "Now how does your stomach feel?"

"Good," she smiled, "like a thousand fluttering butterflies. Like right before a jump."

"I think you'll be just fine. My stomach feels the same way when I think about you. Like a rush of adrenalin." he smiled. "Let's eat."

They sat at the dining room table eating the delicious dinner. Parker chatted happily about the cabin while Eliot listened intently. They talked about past jobs both with the crew and independently. Their paths had crossed more times than they had previously thought. Nineteen times to be exact. Eliot had suspected about 12 but was floored by the other 7. He did the math backward and figured out that she started younger than he'd originally thought. He is 5 years older than her, which would have made the first time their paths crossed when he was 20 and she was 15. He was retrieving for a client and the item in questioned vanished from a locked room in Budapest; he ended up tracking the item to Wisconsin of all places. Unbelievable.

After dinner they cleaned up and he washed the dishes as always while she dried and put them away. They fell into a companionable silence. "I think I'm going to go take a shower." she stated out of the blue. She hopped off the counter and left Eliot just standing there. Had he said something that made her mad? No, they weren't even talking, maybe that was the problem. God, he felt like a teenager again. He could deal with the one night stands, they were easy but this amazing woman he was in love with was going to drive him nuts. He grinned at what he just admitted to himself following her upstairs.

She already had the water running and her pajamas were missing from the dresser. He went back downstairs to give her some privacy. He was looking through the pantry seeing what needed to be purchased for their stay here when he heard the water shut off. He could hear Parker singing completely out of tune in the bathroom. He chuckled and continued making a list in his head. She padded down the hall into the bedroom and he heard her sit on his bed. After about 10 minutes and she still hadn't come back down, he went up to check on her. A master thief in the house made him a little nervous. He knew she'd never steal anything but she might be trying to figure out the missing room and he didn't want he to know about that yet, if ever.

He found her snuggled into his bed, asleep. He ran his hands through hair trying to figure out what to do next. Should her join her or would that spook her? Screw it, he thought, I'll only be here for about 90 minutes. He walked around the bed, toed off his boots and stripped down, putting a pair of sweatpants and staying bare-chested. He lowered himself into the bed. As soon as he stilled, Parker rolled over, throwing one and one leg over his body and snuggling into his chest. He lifted his arm and in her sleep, Parker scooted even closer and lair her head on his bare chest. She gave him a little squeeze and as back into a deep sleep almost instantly. He rested his hand on her back and finally drifted off hoping the nightmares would stay away for a little while at least.

The next morning he woke up and Parker was still stretched out next to him but something was wrong, the sun was burning his eyes. Looking at the clock it said it was just after 9am. He hadn't slept this late, ever. He followed her to bed around 9 o'clock last night. That was 12 hours of uninterrupted sleep. He looked at the sleeping beauty next to him with her golden hair fanned out on the pillow. She had fallen asleep on his chest but in the night rolled over so her back was to him with her leg still draped over him. Not wanting to wake her, he closed his eyes and rested a little while longer before she began to stir. She opened one eye and rolled over to face Eliot and was greeted with a bare-chested hitter smiling down at her. The sight of his broad shoulder and strong arms made her smile so brightly she thought her face was going to split in two.

"Good morning beautiful." he murmured into her hair where he placed a kiss. His chest rumbled with his voice.

"Good morning." she mumbled, stretching out her body listening to her joints popping. She climbed out of bed and lengthened her body revealing how little she was wearing. Eliot did a double take. He thought she was wearing the pajamas that were missing from the dresser but she wasn't. She was wearing a very demure cut of boy shorts and one of his tee shirts. How had he not noticed that? She was half naked and cuddled against him and he did nothing. She padded away to the bathroom and his followed suit elongating his body, getting all the tight spots out. Thinking about the way he had slept last night and how very little she was wearing right now, did *interesting* things to his body.


	12. Chapter 12 SMUT

**smut smut smut! If you aren't over 18, don't read it. If you are over 18, read and review! It's my first!**

Eliot was laying in bed with a stupid grin on his face when Parker came back into the bedroom. The tee shirt she borrowed in the middle of the night was falling off one of her shoulders as she stood in the doorway watching Eliot. He was laying with his hands intertwined behind his head and covered from the hips down with the sheets. He was humming a tune to himself, with his eyes closed, that sounded vaguely familiar but couldn't place it. The sun was shooting rays through the room so she could see the dust motes swirling in the air. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, deciding what to do next. She could have stood there all day listening to his raspy hum and watching his abs flex with every breathe he took. She could see the deep "V" cut at his hips and she unconsciously licked her lips. She wanted to lick something else but was trying to restrain herself from running across the room and jumping his bones right there.

"You gonna' stand there and stare or come over here?" Eliot smiled at her without opening his eyes. He kept humming the tune while Parker slinked over to the bed and carefully crawled onto it facing Eliot. She scooted over so that her hip was touching his covered legs and pulled her knees up under her chins and watched his Adam's Apple bob and he continued to hum. She wanted nothing more in the world than to taste the skin on his neck and feel his strong hands run down her sides. "I can hear you thinking, you know." He opened his eyes that were burning with desire. Eliot could sense her apprehension and reached out to touch her beautiful face. "What's on your mind darlin'?

"You." she said bluntly. He cocked his head to the side trying to figure out what she meant. And with the look that would have set his hair on fire, he understood what she meant. Parker slowly leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. He unfolded his hand from behind his head and entwined them in her hair pulling her even closer. She climbed on top of him, kneeling on both sides of his hips. The deepened their kiss and only broke apart to catch their breath. "I've never wanted anyone more than I've wanted you right now." she whispered in his ear. He growled deeply and flipped them over pinning Parker to the bed. He nibbled on her ear lobe, his hot breath in her ear. He continued down her jaw and then neck. Her hands traveled up and down his back tracing designs over the taught muscles. She could feel the growing bulge pressing against her body, taking satisfaction from what she was doing to him. He placed his rough hands under the baggy shirt that covered her body and in one swift move pulled it over her head and threw it across the room.

He continued his journey down her body enjoying every curve and finding her most sensitive spots on her ribs. Her nipples were pink and swollen with anticipation as her took the left one in his mouth and played with the right one, rolling it gently between his fingers. She arched her back into his body and gave out a moan that went straight to his erection. He switched nipples taking the right one in his mouth while running his hands down her sides and over her hips. He could feel her muscles flex under his hand, reacting to his touch. Eliot used his tongue to trace a path down her stomach giving her bellybutton and kiss and continued down over her hip, sucking on the bone stick out. She let out a giggled that made him laugh. She never knew that she was ticklish on her hip. His whiskers were like an electric shock on her soft skin. He traced his way down her thigh with his tongue and kissing her calf. He rocked back on his knees giving her full view of the tightness his sweatpants. She licked her lips again and tugged at his waistband. He smiled as she sat up and shifted the sweats down over hips revealing his long thick erection. She gasped a little, her face flushing under his gaze. He raised one eyebrow at her and tipped his head to the side. She pounced on him, knocking him flat on his back.

She had an impish grin on her face that meant she was up to no good. She sat on his stomach kissing his shoulders and nipping along the sinew lines. She scooted down so that she was gently grinding on his erection giving him a sensation that he couldn't even describe. The lacy boy shorts that she was still wearing was causing so much friction that he thought he was going to cum right then and there. She moved similar to him tracing a path from his shoulders, down his ribs and across his chest to his "V" cuts. Her breasts rubbed over his cock making him thrust his hips wanting more contact. She grabbed hold of his girth and used her lithe fingers rubbing the underside. Before he could get used to the sensation, she licked her lips and plunged her mouth over his cock, taking it all the way to the back of her throat. At first, she moved slowly, almost painfully slow bobbing her head up and down. He ran his fingers through her hair moving her head at a faster pace. She obliged taking him as deep as she could which was the whole way. She began humming the same tune he'd been humming earlier. This was sending shockwaves through his body that he didn't want to stop but had to. Reading his mind, she withdrew from his cock with a pop almost making him cum. She swirled the head of his erection a few times and then was pulled up Eliot's body by two strong hands. She smiled and placed a smothering kiss on his lips. He could taste himself in her mouth and didn't hate it. He ran his hands down her curves grabbing one side of her panties and tugging hard, ripping them off her body. A feral growl threatened from her throat. He slid one finger into her wet folds making sure she was ready for him. He gave her clit a few precise swipes and she lowered herself onto him. As soon as he was sheathed in her, her knocked her arm out from under her and rolled them over in one swift move. He slowly withdrew and slammed into her again. And again. And again. With each thrust, it sent a shockwave up her spine. He captured her mouth in his and continued to thrust as deep as her could into her. He lifted up her hips giving him a better angle and soon her walls were clenching around him. He pumped harder and faster intending for them to come together. Just as he was about to go, he gave her clit a good rub with his thumb sending her over the edge screaming his name the while way. The sounds of her hollering his name sent him over the edge a second later. He pumped a few more times, spilling his load into her.

He collapsed on top of her and they laid like that for a while. Just listening to each other breathe and their hearts racing. He pulled out and laid on his stomach facing her and she stayed on her back facing him. He threw one arm over her stomach and settled in. "That," she said breathlessly, "was amazing." He smiled. Never before had he felt a connection during sex than he had just then. It wasn't just sex, he thought, THAT was making love. And boy did he want to love her as much as possible right now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sick again. Flu this time. Perils of working in a hospital. PS The backdrop in upstate NY that they are visiting/about to visit are places where I grew up and know well. **

* * *

Eliot woke up with a very naked Parker curled around his torso. He chuckled while he brushed her hair out of his face. She looked exactly like an angel sleeping softly next to him. She smiled in her sleep and rolled onto her back, smacking Eliot in the shoulder. For such an amazingly grace woman, she was all over the place when she slept. He'd been kneed twice in his manly bits and whacked in the face. He'd let his guard down and didn't expect to have to use his ninja skills to defend himself in his own bed. She twitched again and immediately rolled over again, further away from him. She tossed once more and he caught her by the waist just as she was about to fall off the bed.

"Whoa!" She snapped wide awake trying to catch herself from falling and then realized that she was hanging midair. A strong arm around her hip hoisted her back onto the bed. She turned and saw her very happy Hitter smiling down at her.

"Don't worry I got ya'." She wrapped her hand around his neck and helped him pull her over on the bed. He sat with his head on the headboard and she lounged on his stomach.

"Ouch." she stretched her neck. It had been sore last night so she figured a hot shower would relieve the stiffness. Apparently a long session of sex with Eliot was enough to make it sore again. She sat up and with a head-rush she flopped back onto his stomach. "Whoa…that's interesting." she tried to sit up again, this time with strong hands lifting her up and she shook out the cob webs. "What time is it?"

He looked out the window. "About 1 o'clock in the afternoon. You haven't eaten since dinner last night or had anything to drink since then. I shouldn't have let you go so long without anything." He was already off the bed and walking towards the bathroom. "Here's drink this." he handed her a glass of water.

She sniffed it and looked at him with crazy eyes and in her 'Icelandic pop star voice who wears a duck as a dress' voice spoke "Is it from an iceberg?" she grinned ear to ear.

"No darlin' but it is from the Lake. And it's filtered so it's safe to drink." while she was sipping from the glass, he pulled her medications out of his bag and handed them to her to take. She looked as though she was about to say no but he gave her the 'easy way or hard way' look. She swallowed the pills and stuck her tongue out and shook her head at him, making her tongue wiggle. While she was acting like a child he pulled his sweats on and a tee shirt. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead and set her clothes on the bed next to her. "I'm going to go make something to eat." he took the glass from her and leaving her in the room to dress. She immediately tossed her clothes on top of the dresser and dug around in his clothes to find what she was looking for.

He had started making some lunch for them and he heard her padding around upstairs. She was trying to figure out the mystery of the missing room. He smiled to himself and continued cooking. Homemade pizza with extra veggies was on the menu. He tried to add in enough protein as well so she'd feel better sooner. He knew how bad those anti-inflammatory and steroids kicked your ass so the healthier food, the better she'd feel. He shook his hair out of his face again and growled at it. His bandana was upstairs and so were his hair ties. Parker appeared in front of him wearing his bandana on her head and holding a hair tie out to him. He held up his hands that were covered in raw sausage and smile. "You mind?"

She smiled back and him and walked around the counter and then behind him. He looked up and the ceiling while she put his long locks into a half ponytail. But she was taking too long until he realized that she had braided it and then tied it off. The thought made him grin. Only she thought a braid you be appropriate. He continued making lunch, showing Parker how to make pizza dough and strategically leaving vegetables on the cutting board so she'd munch on them, which she did.

Lunch was ready soon afterwards and they sat on the front porch, on the swing and ate. Parker drank Eliot's Momma's sweet tea and he had a cold beer. They spent the afternoon out there swinging and talking. As the sun began to set they moved inside and Eliot started dinner. Parker took up her spot on the kitchen counter and watched Eliot start making dough for buttermilk biscuits. "C'mere" he motioned for her to join him. She stepped over to counter and he stood behind her taking her hands in his. He pressed her hands into the unmixed dough in the bowl and squished it between her fingers. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. His stubble tickled her ear and cheek as he whispered directions into her ear. Together, they got the dough made, formed into biscuits, and in the oven without getting too covered in flour. Parker had a smudge of it across her forehead and Eliot had a dusting on his nose.

Dinner was eaten and the dishes were done before 7pm and the lounged on the couch. Eliot with a book in hand laying his head on Parker's legs and Parker was listening to music on her bipod and playing with Eliot's hair. Parker was bobbing her feet and humming lightly with the tune. Eliot wasn't focusing on the book, he'd read the same page 7 times. He was having more fun listening to Parker hum. He laid the book down and popped one of the ear buds out of her ear and put it in his. She was listening to country music. He looked at her puzzled and she grinned. "I'm trying to get into the country feel." she twanged at him. "We're in the middle of the woods, in a gorgeous log cabin, surrounded by nothing but sunlight and critters." she continued her twang. A chuckle rumbled in his chest and he captured her mouth with his effectively ending the conversation…


	14. Chapter 14

Parker began to stir in her sleep. At first she sighed a few times and then began mumbling about something. After a few minutes, she settled back down into a restful sleep. Eliot slipped out of bed and crept to the bathroom. Eliot was just washing his hands when he heard her let out scream of terror. By her side in 3 strides, he found her failing around the bed, tangled in the sheets. She was wailing in her sleep and wore a mask of pure terror. Eliot wasn't sure if he should wake her but he knew how bad night terrors were so he firmly placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke her name firmly to wake her up. She wasn't waking up so he pinned her arms to her sides and cradled her like a baby, saying her name until she became aware. She startled but kept crying in his arms. He rocked her for as long as she cried until she was able to settle down.

"You left." she whimpered into his chest.

"I just went to the bathroom; I was gone 3 minutes tops, darlin'. It's ok." he tried to calm her. "I'm not going anywhere, love."

"I was so scared. The dreams came back. I…I, I don't understand."

"It's okay sweetheart." he brushed the hair out her face. "I know how bad they are." he said frankly.

"Thanks for waking me up. I don't think I can sleep anymore. I want to get up/" she leaned forward and slid off Eliot's lap and bed. "I'm going downstairs, you go back to sleep. I'll be fine."

"Darlin', you think I'm going to go back to sleep without you here? Not. Gonna'. Happen." he smiled. He slid off the bed as well and followed her out of the bedroom and down the hall. She stopped in front of the blank wall where there should be a door. She shook her head at the wall, perplexed, and continued on her way downstairs. Eliot was enjoying the view as Parker hadn't put any clothes on. He didn't mind her lack of modesty and at 3am, no one was going to show up at the door so he followed her example.

He followed her as she walked through the house in the dark and made her way to the kitchen. She was rifling through the cupboards looking for something. He guessed. "Top shelf in the pantry." She pulled out her favorite box of cereal and poured herself a bowl while he watched from the doorway. She picked up her bowl and carried it through to the living room, stealing a kiss from Eliot on her way through. She spread the flannel throw out on the couch and plopped down. She took a bite and smiled at him and pat the couch next to her. He snuggled in and she covered them both up with the throw. She munched happily on her snack while Eliot flipped through the channels, looking for something to watch.

"Oh stop! I love this one!" she yelled happily, sugar rush obviously in full swing.

"Seriously?! This is what you want to watch?" he looked at her completely amazed. "I can't believe you like watching this."

"It's 3 o'clock in the morning. What else is there to watch?" she looked at him curiously.

He simply shook his head and watched the screen. It was…awkward how much she was enjoying what was happening on the screen. She kept commenting "that looks fun" or "that doesn't look comfortable" or his favorite "we should try that!". She finally looked over to him and noticed how uncomfortable he was.

"What? You haven't looked this uncomfortable since I asked you about when you lost your virginity, which by the way, you still haven't answered." she smiled at him. This was as much fun as she thought it would be. She knew Eliot would be uncomfortable with what they were watching but this is what she did when she had a bad dream. It always took her mind off the nightmares. Everyone did it. She never understood why so many people were ashamed of it. It is completely natural. She was sure Eliot had seen this before because what adult hadn't?

"I feel like you are trying to corrupt me." he smirked at her.

"So what if I am?" she cocked her head to the side.

"It won't darlin'. Been there, done that." he grinned at her jaw dropping open. "That is not as much fun as it looks but THAT is." he pointed at the screen.

"Can we try it?" she waggled her eyebrows at him. He obliged. They spent the rest of the night trying out new moves and laughing the whole time while enjoying themselves.

* * *

As the sun came up over the mountains, they were laying on the floor of the living room talking about the changes their lives had taken since meeting one another. It was amazing how much had changed and how far they had come. "What do you want to do today?" Eliot asked her.

"Aren't the horses supposed to be here today?" she looked at him and hesitantly smiled.

"Yep, actually, they should be here soon. Lemme call my buddy." He got up from the floor, cracking his body in various parts. Parker followed suit but went upstairs to get some clothes for them. She pulled on one of his shirts and a pair of boy shorts and brought down a pair of shorts for him. No shirt, if she had to wear one, he wasn't allowed. She slid down the banister and hopped off the railing and loped into the kitchen.

"You didn't do what I think you just did." he growled at her without looking up from his phone. He handed over her phone. She turned it on to several voicemails and nearly 50 texts messages. Most were from Hardison but a few from Sophie. She rolled her eyes at the messages. Most were making sure she way okay with a few threats that if they didn't hear from her soon they were going to put a bounty on Eliot's head for murder. She chuckled at that one. Hopefully they would be more creative than that if he murdered her. She wondered how he would do it if he had murdered her. That's an interesting question.

She was staring at him thoughtfully when he finally broke the silence. "I am not going to tell you how I would murder you and dispose of your body." He hadn't even looked up from his phone yet. "Apparently, thy think I'm going to try to kill you and that's where you would go. Rather than worry for your safety, you'd wonder how I'd do it." She laughed so hard she ended up having to sit on the floor while wiping the tears off her face. He sat down next to her and chuckled. This crazy woman is completely amazing he thought. The first woman that wasn't terrified of him and his growling. They sat on the floor and just enjoyed each other for a few more minutes until Eliot heard the distinctive rattle of a horse trailer pulling up the driveway.


	15. Chapter 15

They spent the rest of the day getting the horses settled down and into the barn and such. Eliot actually was impressed by how well Parker was handling herself and the horses. She even got up on the old mare and trotted around the ample field. The next several days went on like this. Everyday Parker would feel better and better and Eliot would show her more of Upstate NY. Eventually they would have to return to Boston and back to their lives but Eliot's retreat to heal and recuperate was a nice little vacation for the two of them.

It had been 11 days since the incident and Parker and Eliot decided it was time to head back to Boston and their lives. No one was shocked by the revelation that they are together now. Hardison greeted them with a bro-hug and Sophie pulled the two into a warm embrace. Nate simply gave Eliot the "if you hurt my daughter I will kill you look." And went back about their business EpiPens always within reach…

* * *

Three years later, they used the cabin as the place where they tied their lives to each other officially and the same day the hitter retired from the business. Two months later, Parker quit crawling through air vents.

Eleven months after the wedding, they brought home a beautiful sandy haired son named Dyson Samuel Spencer and converted the hidden room into an amazing nursery.

Two years after that, twin girls, Evelyn Hardy and Adarah Sophia joined their little family. That was also the year they lost Dyson to a heart attack. He had become a part of their little family.

Many birthday and celebrations were held at the cabin. When Sophie was 7 months pregnant with Lara, Annette and Parker held her baby shower there. Alec and Annette always brought their two sons to play with Evie and Addy while Luca stood watch over them.

Eventually the entire team landed in Upstate NY. The Spencer, Ford, and Hardison kids all grew up together swimming in Lake George, attending the Prom at the local high school, and finally going off to colleges near one another. They were an odd little family but a family none-the-less.

* * *

Many, many years down the road, as they all grew old; the team decided that they would always want to be together. Nate went first and Sophie soon after. Annette's cancer took her in less than a year and Hardison died of a broken heart, just as Soph did. Eliot and Parker did as they always had. Watched over their friends buried under the large Oak tree at the edge of the property. Neither of them wanted to leave the other, but when the time came, they promised one another to wait at the edge of the field under the tree until it was time.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry to end this so abruptly but it was time. I didn't know where to go with it and just didn't have time. I am going to start a drabble mostly about E/P but with the whole team. Any words or phrases you want to see used, PM me!**


End file.
